User talk:Zex Alpha Infinity
Referencing and speculation Please check the wiki's help pages with respect to referencing and speculation. Some of your previous edits have had to be reverted. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Further notes on editing A reminder that all content must be properly referenced. I am doubtful whether the assertion that the "few" survivors of the Confederate Military Police were "wiped out" by the zerg came from Heaven's Devils. To my knowledge that does not show up in the excerpt from the yet-to-be-released book. Please familiarize yourself with the wiki's guidelines on noun usage. Names of species, like "zerg", "protoss", and "terran" are regarded as common nouns, and should generally only have their first letter capitalized if they are at the beginning of a sentence. Finally, we already have an article on the Mar Sara Colonial Militia (use the search bar on the left, it provides some options based on what is currently entered.) And putting the militia on the police disambiguation page is unnecessary. Disambiguation pages should limit themselves to articles with titles including the disambiguation term or covering similar concepts. If you need help you are encouraged to ask. - Meco (talk, ) 18:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning Refrain from edits like the one you made in "combat car‎‎". The tone was unacceptable and the information non-notable. Meco (talk, ) 18:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) There were also similar edits made to the high templar (StarCraft II) article. It is also not necessary to add information like "Some old abilities were kept while some new ones were added." when a reader can see this just by looking down a paragraph. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Blocked You didn't pay attention to the last warnings. Again you've added speculation to articles (the stalker article, StarCraft II beta article) and posted useless information in the power generator and Ramparts articles. The warp gate (xel'naga) article edit was also poorly done since the information was already available elsewhere in the article and also unreferenced. Please review your behavior during your enforced vacation. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Rip Off ......, u just want to keep all the fun foryourself, so stop and let people tell them the truth, evrything i put is the truth and changing it is a violation of your own rules. Zex Alpha Infinity 20:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, much of your 'truth' fell into the realm of speculation. You may have noticed this wiki is big on referencing; if a statement cannot be sourced it is liable to be removed. The other bits of your 'truth' were non-notable. A wiki is a store of information, true, but it is not a store for every last tidbit one can think of as relating (no matter how vaguely) to the topic. Weeding out non-notable things, and keeping articles focused, is one of the ways the utility of the wiki is preserved. The reversions of and modifications to your edits was well within the wiki's policies and conventions. Next time you don't understand and somebody invites you to ask for help, you may consider taking advantage of the offer. Saying something after the crash, especially something that demonstrates a lack of understanding, is too little, too late. - Meco (talk, ) 22:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC)